


New Wesker.

by Butman911



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 6 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butman911/pseuds/Butman911
Summary: A couple of days ago, she would have laughed in the face of an agent sending her on a mission to destroy Jake Wesker. But now, when he slowly approaches her, clutching his hand in a leather glove into a fist, she is not at funny.
Relationships: Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	New Wesker.

Seeing Jake in front of him in a dark long coat, black suit and stylish sunglasses was something incredible for Sherry. Through the lenses a predatory green shade of cat's eyes can be seen: Birkin remembers very well that the natural color of his irises was cold blue. Jake is terribly - just unbearably like - like his father, Albert Wesker. And not even so much externally as by the fact that he so suddenly decided to continue the "family business" with the experiments of various viruses.

Jake was not a physician, not even close, but somehow it turned out to become “the second Albert Wesker”.

A couple of days ago, Birkin Sherry would never have believed that the one with whom she had traveled so long and hard in Edonia, the one who donated his blood for the vaccine and save the world, has now become a dangerous villain of a new type. A couple of days ago, she would have laughed in the face of an agent sending her on a mission to destroy Jake Wesker. But now, when he slowly approaches her, clutching his hand in a leather glove into a fist, she is not at funny.

A crowd of icy goosebumps runs across her back when he takes off his glasses, being already very close: for some reason the military did not take his bullets; his the body is like steel. So opening up to the enemy is not at all in the style of that Jake Muller, but now, when two emerald cat eyes with narrow pupils are staring at Sherry, all thoughts and words are stuck across the throat.

When he is so close to her - as straight as before - she notices his slightly regrown red hair that is neatly laid on his head: she seems that it suits even more to him. The scar on his cheek is still cunningly jerking from the signature grin.

Sherry feels other's human wide arms on her waist, and then, as if being thrown into the air, she has to shut her eyes mechanically. She hears the cries of Leon Kennedy whohe went with her and a whole bravado of soldiers to “take” Jake.

And when she opens his eyes again, she sees himself in the arms of a former mercenary on the roof of a building: probably the one in which the operation was supposed to be carried out. Poisonous green eyes sadly glides over the girl's body, but Sherry confidently hits the guy in the arms, trying to free himself. And he allows.

She step back along a slippery flat roof and points Jake a gun directly on his forehead: she knows that this will not really stop him, but ...

\- I thought you missed me, Supergirl, - he throws flatteringly, grinning straight at the barrel of a weapon.

\- Shut up! - Sherry screams, clutching the gun tighter in her hands. - You... How could you, Jake...

\- Shoot. Only bullets won't hurt me.

He comes closer again, covering the gun with his hand. This makes Sherry stumble again. The heart in the chest pounds like crazy, and the lips are so dry that it becomes vital for her to barely noticeably lick. Jake is so close... She really missed him very much; and didn’t even suspect that all this time he could do terrible things.

\- Why, Jake? - She again puts the gun in front of her. As if for an imaginary defense. - Why did you do it?

He smiles dumbly in response, casually putting on his sunglasses, although a bright moon has long frozen in the sky. And he thinks about fleeting for a few seconds, clearly recalling something. Significant raindrops elastically bounce off the clothes and soak into the hair of a couple standing on the roof.

\- I told you then, in the locker room, about common genes and blood with my father... Unfortunately, this was not an empty chatter.

Sherry does not have time to notice how, but Jake is less than a split second is next to her, knocking a gun out of her hands and grabs the girl not much by the chin. Her pupils in the light of the moon seem to narrow down: either from fear, or from universal disappointment in, it would seem, her longtime lover.

\- I will not kill you, Sherry Birkin. This is beyond my power. Just don't come across me anymore, baby.


End file.
